Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Carly Rae Jepsen. In Canada, the song was released on September 20, 2011 as the lead single of their first EP curiosity. After Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez tweeted something about the song, Jepsen got international attention, which brought her a record deal on the label Schoolboy Records. As a result, the title was released on February 22, 2012 as a download in the United States. With Call Me Maybe Jepsen made the international breakthrough. Worldwide, the song reached the top ten singles charts, including Belgium, Denmark, France, the Netherlands, Norway and Sweden. In Australia, Finland, Great Britain, Ireland, Canada, New Zealand, Poland, Scotland, Switzerland, the Czech Republic and the United States, the title reached the top position in the single charts. Lyrics I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way Your stare was holding, Ripped jeans, skin was showin Hot night, wind was blowin Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way Your stare was holding, Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe? Übersetzung Ich warf einen Wunsch in den Brunnen, Frag mich nicht danach, ich werde ihn niemals verraten, Ich sah dich an, als er fiel und jetzt bist du mir im Weg Ich tausche meine Seele gegen einen Wunsch, Pfennige und Groschen für einen Kuss Ich suchte nicht danach, aber jetzt bist du mir im Weg Dein Blick hielt meinem stand, zerrissene Jeans, Haut war zu sehen Heiße Nacht, der Wind wehte Was glaubst du, wohin du gehen wirst, Baby? Hey, ich hab dich gerade erst getroffen, und das ist verrückt, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Es ist schwer, dir geradewegs in die Augen zu schauen, Baby aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Hey, ich hab dich gerade erst getroffen, und das ist verrückt, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Und all die anderen Jungs, versuchen, mir nachzulaufen, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Du hast dir Zeit gelassen mit dem Anruf, Ich konnte mich gar nicht früh genug hingeben Du gabst mir gar nichts, und doch bist du mir noch immer im Weg Ich würde alles darum geben, dich zu bekommen stelle es dir vor und es wird wahr Ich wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlt aber es ist mir im Weg Dein Blick hielt meinem stand, zerrissene Jeans, Haut war zu sehen Heiße Nacht, der Wind wehte Was glaubst du, wohin du gehen wirst, Baby? Hey, ich hab dich gerade erst getroffen, und das ist verrückt, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Es ist schwer, dir geradewegs in die Augen zu schauen, Baby aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Hey, ich hab dich gerade erst getroffen, und das ist verrückt, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Und all die anderen Jungs, versuchen, mir nachzulaufen, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Bevor du in mein Leben kamst vermisste ich dich so sehr vermisste ich dich so sehr vermisste ich dich so, so sehr! Bevor du in mein Leben kamst vermisste ich dich so sehr und das solltest du wissen, Ich vermisste dich so, so sehr! Es ist schwer, dir geradewegs in die Augen zu schauen, Baby aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Hey, ich hab dich gerade erst getroffen, und das ist verrückt, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Und all die anderen Jungs, versuchen, mir nachzulaufen, aber hier ist meine Nummer, Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Bevor du in mein Leben kamst vermisste ich dich so sehr vermisste ich dich so sehr vermisste ich dich so, so sehr! Bevor du in mein Leben kamst vermisste ich dich so sehr und das solltest du wissen Also ruf mich vielleicht mal an? Kategorie:Aktuell Kategorie:Charts Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Carly Rae Jepsen Kategorie:Teen Pop Kategorie:Dancepop Kategorie:2011